New year, New Love
by angie0399
Summary: TRADUCTION d'une fic de Stella83. Ron et hermione sont toujours a poudlard, ils sentent que les choses change...mais ce l'avouerontils?


Bonjour a tous, me revoilà avec une nouvelle fic mais qui n'est pas a moi! je l'ai traduite de l'anglais parce elle me semble bien, j'espere en tout cas que vous l'aimerez aussi!

disclaimer: tous les lieux et personnage sont a b JKRowling /b 

et l'histoire appartient à b Stella83 /b 

J'ai préféré lui laissé son titre original, qui signifie tout simplement « Nouvelle année, nouvel amour »

b Prologue /b 

Leurs septième année a Poudlard était devant eux. Les trois amis avaient eu un été passionnant et effrayant. Depuis sa rencontre avec Harry, Voldemort était devenu mortel.Il n'avait pas complètement perdu ses pouvoirs, mais il fut affaibli par la mort de dumbledore, qui, en mourrant, prit une part de l'âme de Voldemort loin de cette vie , rendant ainsi le mage noir à l'état de moins que sorcier. Et par cela, dumbledore avait considérablement affaibli Voldemort et harry fut capable de surmonter les pouvoirs qui restaient au Seigneur des ténèbres et de, en fait, sauver le monde magique et le monde des moldus, des pouvoirs terrifiants du mage noir.

Bien évidemment, Harry ne se réjouissait pas de tous ces longs interrogatoires au sujet de la façon dont il avait vaincu Voldemort et il continuait de répondre que tout le mérite revenait a Dumbledore.

En fin de compte, harry comme tout les autres était heureux de retourné a Poudlard, qui ne fut jamais fermé. Il y avait meme une rumeur qui circulait...disant que, dans l'avenir, Harry deviendrai le nouveau directeur de Poudlard.

b 1. New year, New Love /b 

Hermione s'était installée dans son fauteuil préféré, près d'une des fenêtres de la tour de Gryffondor. Ron et Harry étaient à leur entrainement de Quidditch, elle était heureuse d'avoir quelques heures de calme pour pouvoir avancé dans ses devoirs. Elle devait finir son essay pour le cours de potions, mais sa plume restait, dans les airs, immobiles au dessus de son parchemin.

Aujourd'hui, ses pensées étaient ailleurs...elle ne cessait de rêvasser à cet été qu'ils avaient passé au Terrier, tous les trois. Hermione avait d'abord passé quelques temps avec ses parents, avant de rejoindre harry et ron pour le reste de l'été. Malheureusement, avec toutes les difficultés qu'avait entrainé voldemort, ils n'avaient pu profité joyeusement que de 3 semaines ensembles. Hermione était heureuse que le mage noir soit enfin vaincu.

Elle commença a écrire son essai, mais ses pensées n'étaient pas au rendez-vous et elle renonça a écrire ce devoir immédiatement, elle avait une semaine pour le faire après tout... Un souvenir lui revint a l'esprit...C'était le jour où ils avaient décider d'aller au lac. Harry et Ginny n'était plus ensemble « officiellement » mais on pouvait sentir que l'alchimie entre eux était toujours présente, ils se tenaient parfois la main, et dans ces moments là, hermione sentait parfois au fond d'elle une douleur de solitude.

Ce jour là, hermione s'était sentie mal à l'aise dans son maillot de bain; à l'école, personne ne l'avait jamais vue comme cela, en effet, elle n'y portait que l'uniforme réglementaire de Poudlard. Ce jour là elle se souvenait d'avoir nager un bon moment et, pour une quelconque raison, ron avait agit vraiment bizarrement. Elle se souvenait qu'il n'avait cessé de l'observé cet après midi là... Ses yeux avait semblé la suivre pendant qu'elle nageait, et a chaque fois qu'elle se retournait, son regard changeait de direction ou il se replongeait dans la lecture de son livre. Le plus stupéfiant c'était qu'ils ne s'étaient pas disputé une seule fois ce jour là. Il était resté calme durant toute la journée, et quand elle lui parlait, meme de petites choses comme ses inquiètude au sujet de la réouverture de Poudlard, il bégaya avant de retourner dans sa lecture et de s'éloigner.

Le portrait s'ouvrit et les pensées d'Hermione furent interrompues par Ron, Harry et le reste de l'équipe de Quidditch qui bavardaient avec animation. Ils étaient si occupé à se parler qu'il ne remarquèrent pas la présence d'Hermione.

-Non, non, non! Je ne peux pas croire ça! Dit ron a Harry avec colère.

Hermione supposait qu'ils discutaient de nouvelles tactique pour le quidditch, elle ne s'y était jamais intéressée, mais elle suportait ses deux meilleurs amis quand ils jouaient!

-Salut! Alors? Comment était l'entrainement? Demanda hermione.

-Oh! salut hermione! Répondit Harry ignorant les singeries de ron. Je n'avais pas vu que tu étais là!

Le reste de l'équipe était déjà monter dans leurs dortoirs.

-Qu'est-ce que t'as fait cette après-midi? Poursuivit harry.

-Oh rien...j'ai fais mes devoirs et tout ça...répondit hermione.

Harry sourit, qu'est-ce qu'Hermione aurait pu faire d'autre à part ses devoirs?

-Alors Ron, comment était l'entrainement? Demanda hermione en reportant son attention sur ron.

Celui ci parut supéfait et marmonna:

-euh..bien...euh je vais me changer.

Sur ce il partit. Face à cette réaction, Hermione resta perplexe et harry fronça les sourcils.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ça? Pourquoi Ron agit-il si étrangement? Demanda hermione à Harry.

Harry haussa les épaules:

-je ne sais pas, pendant tout l'entrainement aussi, il était ailleur. Si Ginny n'avait pas été là pour lui hurlé de faire attention, un cognard se serait écrasé en plein sur sa tête, on aurait dit que sa tête n'y était pas...

i Tout comme moi /i Pensa hermione

-Eh bien, tu pourrais trouver ce qui le tracasse? Parce qu'à moi, il ne me parle meme plus! Déclara hermione.

-Ouais, je peux essayer, de toute façon je doit aller me changer,moi aussi. On s'attend ici avant d'aller dinner? Demanda harry.

-Ok, a plus tard! Répondit hermione alors que harry disparaissait déjà dans les escaliers des dortoirs.

Hermione prit ses livres et se dirigea vers le dortoir des filles. i Les mecs sont si étranges /i , pensa-t-elle. i il faut vraiment que je découvre se qui se passe avec ron /i 

Ron jeta son sac sur son lit et commença a enlevé ses chaussures. Il ne savait pas ce qui se passait avec lui. Aujourd'hui, il avait failli se prendre un cognard dans la figure, et si il n'y avait pas eu sa soeur, il serait surement à l'infirmerie à l'heure qu'il est. Il s'était senti bizarre tout au long de l'année dernière, mais il était devenu encore plus étrange depuis l'été. Il n'avait jamais remarqué ces détails auparavant mais hermione avait été absolument ravissant ce jour là, au lac.

i Je ne peux pas croire que je pense ça à propos d'Hermione /i ,pensa-t-il i On se dispute tout le temps... /i 

Mais si il était honnête avec lui même, il savait qu'il avait un profond respect pour elle et que si il se bagarraient, la plupart du temps s'était à cause de sa jalousie ou autre...

Elle était une des filles les plus futées, différentes de toutes les autres...sans savoir quand ou comment, il avait commencé à avoir le béguin pour elle,c'était juste arrivé.

Il se rappelait très bien le jour où ils avaient été au lac. Il n'avait cessé de la regardé en secret. Il avait remarqué les rayons du soleil dansé dans ces longs cheveux et comment ses yeux brillaient plus que jamais. Elle portait un maillot de bain une pièce pourpre qui lui allait parfaitement, elle avait définitivement changé durant leur 6eme année, ça n'était pas beaucoup, mais ça en était juste assez pour faire fonctionner son imagination. Et son imagination n'avait cesser d'augmenter ce jour là, si bien qu'il tournait a chaque fois la tête pour qu'Hermione ne voie pas qui rougissait.

Ron chassa ces pensées de sa tête et se dit que c'était qu'un stupide petit béguin, juste parce que cela arrivait quand on connaissait une personne depuis longtemps.Rien de sérieux. Il se déshabilla et revêtit son uniforme de Poudlard.

-Alors ron! Dit harry qui passait la porte. Bon entrainement aujourd'hui! Bien que tu semblais un peu ailleurs en fait...

-Je sais, je sais...répondit ron. Je ne sais pas ce qui ne va pas chez moi, c'est probablement parce que l'année vient juste de commencer.

-Eh bien, j'espere que ça ira bientôt mieux, je te rappelle qu'on n'a notre premier match la semaine prochaine, contre Serpentard! Dit harry.

Ron réfléchit une minute. Cela faisait plus de six ans que harry était son meilleurs amis. Il se rappelait la première fois qu'ils s'étaient rencontré dans le train, cela paraissait loin de dizaine d'année maintenant. Ils avaient tellement changé depuis ces jours où ils étaient si naïfs. Ron estima que si quelqu'un était capable de l'aider pour y voir plus clair dans ses pensées, s'était bien Harry.

-Euh vieux, je peux te poser une question? Demanda ron à Harry.

La tête de harry émergea de sa malle.

-Bien sur! Dit-il. Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

-Je ne sais pas comment dire ça mais...

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Ron? S'inquiéta harry en arretant de fouiller dans sa valise.

-ok, eh bien...jepensequejaimehermioneetjesaispasquoifaire. Etsiellenemaimepas? Questcequejefaispeutêtrequejepensetrop...

-Hey!Hey!hey! s'exclama harry. Arrete! Je n'ai pas compris un mots de ce que tu viens de dire!.

Il s'assit sur son lit, en face de celui de ron.

-Maintenant, dit moi ce qu'il y a...

-Je...commença ron, avant de fixer ses chaussures.

-Quoi « Je »? s'impatienta harry.

-Pense... que... j'aime... hermione, dit ron avant de regarder son ami.

Un sourire idiot apparut sur le visage de Harry.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si marrant? Demanda ron.

-Oh rien...répondit harry en souriant encore plus. C'est juste que...JE LE SAVAIS!

-...tu savais quoi?demanda ron.

-Je savais que tu l'aimait! Dit harry en se couchant sur son lit. Et elle sait?

-Et pourquoi est-ce que c'est si marrant? Demanda ron.

Harry rigolait de lui et ron ne voyait pas de ce qu'il y avait de marrant, alors qu'il lui confiait ses sentiments.

-Oh ron! Ouvre tes yeux! Tu l'aimes depuis un bon moment déjà! Je le savais...et probablement que tout le monde s'en est aperçu à part toi! C'était juste une question de temps avant que tu ne le réalise!

Ron eu un petit sourire:

-Je n'ai jamais été vraiment le plus rapide dans ce qui concerne les relations...;

-bien, tu compte allé lui dire? Demanda harry en se redressant sur son lit.

-Euh...j'ai y ai pas vraiment penser...répondit ron qui n'aimait pas la façon dont harry le regardait: il préparait surement quelque chose.

-Eh ben...et le bal d'hiver des 7e années? Tu pourrais lui demandé de t'y accompagné?

Ron réfléchit, il ne se réjouissait pas vraiment à l'idée de dansé, ce n'était pas vraiment son genre.

-Euh...je ne sais pas tu sais...je pense pas que...

-Oh allez ron! Tu en meurt d'envie! Fais le avant qu'un autre ne lui demande!

« ouais, c'est probablement ce qui va m'arriver » pensa ron.

Harry regarda sa montre:

-c'est pas tout ça mais j'ai dis a hermione, pardon je veux dire « ta dame », que nous la rejoindrons dans la salle commune avant de descendre dinner.

-Elle n'est pas « ma dame », dit ron en lançant son oreiller sur harry.

-Mais elle le sera! Répondit harry en relançant l'oreiller. Bon! Allons-y, on ne va pas la faire attendre trop longtemps, tu sais comme hermione est impatiente!

Hermione entra dans la salle commune de gryffondor, vide a cette heure-ci. Elle regarda sa montre.

« en retard, comme d'habitude » pensa-t-elle.

Elle décida de s'asseoir et de les attendres, elle pris place sur un fauteuil qui faisait face a la cheminée, regardant les flammes. Les flammes semblaient dansé amoureusements, s'enroulé sur elle meme, léché le manteau de la cheminée. A cet instant, hermione se sentait seul sur ce grand fauteuil, elle aurait voulait avoir quelqu'un avec qui partagé ce moment...

i Ron... /i 

C'était quand meme étrange que ce nom lui viennent tout le temps a l'esprit...

-On est prêt hermione! Dit quelqu'un qui la tira de ses pensées.

-Hein? Ha salut! Dit hermione en tentant de se lever, mais le divan étant très vieux, il s'affaissa et hermione se retrouva par terre.

« maudit divan! » pensa-t-elle

Harry donna un coup de coude a ron, qui se tourna vers son ami avant de s'avancé.

-Laisse moi t'aider, dit-il en tendant sa main pour aidé hermione a se relevé.

Celle-ci eu un petit rire nerveux.

Dès que leur main se touchèrent, l'électricité entre eux fut indéniable. ils étaient comme paralysé, se regardant juste dans les yeux, comme si le temps était figé. Tout semblait lointain, il n'y avait plus qu'eux deux...Aucun d'eux ne disaient mots, ils ressentaient quelque chose qui dépassaient les mots, quelques chose de trop fort pour être exprimé...ce fût harry qui cassa le charme...

-Euh...le dinner n'attendra pas longtemps vous savez! Lança harry en regardant ses amis l'un après l'autre...

-Ou..ouai..bégaya ron.

Hermione joua avec ses cheveux, ne sachant pas quoi dire.

-Oui, allons-y! Dit-elle en quittant la salle commune.

Ron la suivit sans regarder harry.

« au moins, ils ne se sont pas insulté, ni disputé » pensa harry en soupirant.

Tout le monde était déjà installé quand ils arrivèrent dans la grande salle. Le trio s'installèrent sur leurs chaise rapidement et Ginny leur jeta son regard « Mais où étiez vous encore un fois? ». Harry montra Ron et Hermione. Ron le remarqua et jeta un regard noir a son ami. Harry rigola silencieusement et ginny lui lança un regard savant. Le visage de ron vira au rouge et il sembla se ratatiné sur sa chaise. Hermione rompi le silence.

-Alors ginny...comment ça va pour toi? On ne s'est pas vraiment parlée depuis le début des cours! Dit-elle.

-Oué, je sais, répondit la rousse. Mais tu sais, j'ai vraiment beaucoup de travail avec les cours et le quidditch...

-Oui, eh bien j'espère qu'il y aura bientôt une sortie à Pré-au-lard.

-C'est sur que se serait génial!

Ron voulu prendre quelques pilon dans le plat qui se trouvait devant hermione, malheureusement le tas de pilon était en équilibre précaire et dès qu'il en prit un, les autres tombèrent sur la table et plusieurs pilon tombèrent sur les genoux d'hermione! Celle-ci les enleva rapidement, pendant que ron ne cessait de s'excuser avec un air coupable.

-Ça va ron! C'est bon, je peux arranger ça en une seconde! Dit-elle en pointant sa baguette sur les tache de gras sur sa jupe, mais quelqu'un l'arreta: c'était ginny.

-Hermione...tu viens..j'aimerai te parlé de quelque chose..., dit-elle.

-Mais;...

ginny prit hermione par le bras et l'entraina hors de la grande salle.

Harry roula des yeux « quelle journée »

-Pourquoi les filles font toujours ça? Demanda ron.

-Je ne sais pas...dit harry.

-Où est-ce qu'elles sont allée? Aux toilette? Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle y vont toujours a plusieurs?C'est si bizarre! Dit ron en mangeant son pilon de poulet.

-Je suppose que c'est pour parlé de nous...répondit harry nonchalament

-Parlé de nous? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si interressant a parlé de nous dans les toilettes? Pourquoi elles ne pourraient pas parlé ici? Répondit ron qui ne comprenait pas l'attitude des filles.

-Probablement parce que nous sommes là...

-Je saisi toujours pas, dit ron.

Harry n'avait envie de continuer cette discussion...

-Bien, parlons un peu de toi et hermione et de votre « moment » de tout a l'heure! Dit harry.

Ron se cacha la figure.

-Qu'est-ce que c'était ça, hein?continua harry.

-Euh...rien, répondit ron.

-Ouai, c'est ça, rien...répéta harry.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Demanda neville qui avait entendu une partie de la conversation et qui s'était un peu rapproché.

-Eh bien...ron et hermione ont eu un bon « moment » tout les deux! Expliqua harry.

Neville ouvrit grand ses yeux et dit pas très calmement:

-QUOI? RON ET HERMIONE SE SONT EMBRASSER?

Toute la salle se tut, on pouvait entendre les mouches voler et ron aurait voulu disparaître, il aurait voulu ne jamais se trouver là...

-Chut! Dit harry a Neville lorsque les conversations reprirent. Ron et hermione ne se sont pas embrassé! Ils ont juste eu...un « moment »...tu vois?

Neville secoua la tête et harry soupira, il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'expliquer a Neville se qu'il entendait par un « moment »...

-Vieux...je ne serait plus jamais capable de regarder hermione en face...dit ron avec la tete caché derrière son bras appuyé sur la table...(nd/T: j'espere que vous voyez se que je veux dire, cé bcp plus explicite en anglais...)

-Oh arrete ça tu veux! Dit harry. Des choses commes ça arrivent...

-Comme j'aimerais disparaître, juste comme ça, ne pas être la...continuait de marmoné ron.

-Si tu ne veux pas resté ici, on peut toujours retourné a la salle commune, grogna harry.

Ouai, du moment qu'on s'en aille, que je puisse me cacher pour le restant de mes jours...

harry leva les yeux au ciel...

Ginny poussa hermione dans les toilettes de mimi geignarde qui, comme d'habitude, piquait une crise de larmes.

-Mais pourquoi on vient dans les toilettes? J'en ai pas besoin! Un simple sort me permet d'enlever ses taches de ma j... disait hermione, toute essoufflée.

-Je voulais te parlé en i privé /i , l'interrompit ginny.

-Me parlé de quoi? Demanda hermione alors que ginny refermait la porte des toilettes.

Ginny fit face a son amie.

-Que se passe-t-il i exactement /i entre toi et mon frère?demanda la jeune weasley.

-Moi et ton frère? Mais rien! Rien du tout! Répondit hermione un peu effrayée.

-Oh allez hermione! Je ne peux pas croire que tu ne t'en rend pas compte! Tu étais la première a me donné des conseils pour harry! Et maintenant tu ne suis pas tes propres conseils!

-Eh ben...toi et harry...c'est différent...

ginny plaça ses mains sur ses hanches.

-Oh vraiment? et pourquoi? Parce que je suis la soeur de ron et que je ne suis pas l'amie de harry depuis très longtemp? Dit la rousse.

Hermione gesticula...il était facile de donné des conseils sentimentaux aux autres, c'était autre chose quand cela vous concernait...

-Je ne sais pas ginny, nous sommes amis depuis si longt...

-Hermione! Ron t'aime déjà depuis longtemps! La coupa ginny.

Hermione croisa le regard de ginny...elles avaient toujours été bonnes amies...ginny hocha la tête.

Hermione était toute chamboulée... i Ron m'aime depuis longtemps? Mais..pourquoi il ne m'en a jamais parlé..? /i 

-Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne me l'a jamais dit? Demanda hermione a son amie.

-Je sais pas ...tu sais c'est de mon frère qu'on parle! un grand type, oui, mais qui a encore beaucoup a apprendre en ce qui concerne les filles! Répondit ginny.

Toute deux éclatèrent de rire.

-Bon, ben qu'est-ce que je fais? Demanda hermione.

-Tu l'aimes?

-Euh..je sais pas...je pense que...oui..murmura hermione avec un léger sourire et en rougissant.

-Eh ben..tu es une grande fille et mon frère est chanceux de t'avoir...

-merci, dit hermione en devenant encore plus rouge.

-Bien! Maintenant que tu ressemble a une tomate, si on retournait dans la grande salle? Rigola ginny.

Oui, répondit hermione.

-Et ne t'en fait pas pour ron. Tôt ou tard, il sortira de sa coquille, laisse lui juste le temps, je suis sur que ça arrivera tot ou tard!

-Ouai...

-en plus, je parie que Ron est un bon rouleur de pelle! Dit ginny en courant hors de la pièce pour évité le sort que lui lançait hermione.

Voilà! pour le premier chapitre, j'espere que ça vous a plu! je sais qu'il y a des moments assez étrange..mais s'est la traduction qui fait ça...la fic est hilarante en anglais!biz

je vous envoi le chapitre suivant dès que je l'ai traduit

biz et n'oublié pas les review!


End file.
